Après la haine
by Glasgow
Summary: Au retour des évènements de Londres, Benjamin trouve un réconfort innatendu auprès de Mike. Mike/Ben


**Un coucou aux aventureuses qui passeront pas ici :) Il était donc dit que je succomberais à nouveau rapidement à ces personnages tellement chers à mon coeur. Et pourtant j'ai bien d'autres fics en cours de rédaction, auxquelles je m'étais promis de consacrer mon temps... Mais bref, ce fandom manque tellement de fics en français que je me sens l'envie, avec mes modestes moyens, de réparer cette injustice.**

 **Ce petit texte se situe directement après les évènements de La chute de Londres, dont j'ai toujours trouvé la fin trop brutale, trop rapide. Je me rattrape ici, mais à ma sauce donc vous devinez à quoi vous devez vous attendre ^^**

 **Une bonne lecture :)**

ooOoo

Enfin enfermé dans sa cabine, à bord d'Air Force One, qui venait de décoller en urgence de l'aéroport anglais de Stansted, Benjamin se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Il avait faim, il avait soif, mal partout et besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres, pourtant il était pour l'instant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Dire qu'il était épuisé aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait complétement vidé et n'était pas sûr d'être à nouveau capable de se lever, encore moins de reprendre ensuite une vie normale.

Les douze dernières heures avaient été tellement intenses, autant physiquement que mentalement, qu'il devait encore digérer. Le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait était dédié à cela désormais. Vivre avec et continuer, encore une fois, comme s'il était condamné encore et encore à voir les gens qui l'entouraient, qui étaient là pour lui, être tués…

Bien des gens étaient morts aujourd'hui à Londres. Des innocents qui avaient été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, d'autres tués volontairement parce que leur mission était de le protéger lui, il avait perdu une amie également. Il avait tué plusieurs hommes lui aussi, encore qu'il doute qu'ils méritent le nom d'hommes, mais cela demeurait perturbant.

Sa relation avec Mike avait irrémédiablement changé durant ces quelques heures également. Mike avait veillé sur lui évidemment, volant à son secours chaque fois qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun espoir. Mais après tout n'était-il pas payé pour cela ? L'agent avait ceci dit outrepassé ses attributions lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. La suite avait été tellement intense qu'il n'avait plus guère eu le temps d'y penser, mais à présent cela le travaillait plus que tout le reste. Probablement une façon de se concentrer sur la seule chose qui n'avait pas été dramatique, pour s'éviter de perdre la raison. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que le reste lui reviendrait bien assez tôt en pleine figure et qu'y faire face serait difficile. Cela avait été pareil après l'attaque des Nord-Coréens.

Grâce à Mike, il se voyait offrir un petit délai non négligeable. Cet homme savait décidément prendre soin de lui de bien des manières. Voilà qui s'appelait prendre son boulot à cœur.

Le Président se passa une main lasse sur le visage, grimaçant en effleurant une pommette enflée et un nez qui heureusement ne semblait pas cassé. Son médecin viendrait l'examiner bien sûr, ils étaient tous tellement inquiets, mais ils avaient été si pressés de décoller et s'éloigner au cas où une menace quelconque demeurait, que personne n'avait pensé à refuser quand il avait demandé à rester un peu seul. La solitude était le meilleur moyen pour penser et il avait tellement de chose à penser.

En se concentrant un peu, il pouvait presque sentir la caresse des lèvres qui avaient effleurées les siennes…

ooOoo

Ils couraient dans les tunnels surchauffés du métro depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité quand Mike lui avait accordé une pause. Occupé à reprendre son souffle, Benjamin avait laissé la panique le gagner, ne se contrôlant de justesse que parce que c'était un exercice auquel il se prêtait quotidiennement. Ce fois, ce fut Mike, entre sa propre colère et sa compréhension à son égard, qui parvint à l'apaiser, après lui avoir fait la promesse, et pas de gaieté de cœur, de l'exécuter en cas de capture imminente. Même si c'était un extrême dont il préférait se passer, il avait apprécié cette promesse, signe qu'il pourrait compter jusqu'au bout sur son ami, quelque soit la situation.

Les propos ensuite avaient été moins cohérents. Il déplorait les dizaines de morts, encore une fois par sa faute, se flagellant pour les actes de fous. La suite, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mike n'avait pas dit un mot, s'était contenté de l'embrasser brutalement. Un baiser sans douceur, sans concession, la conclusion logique de mois d'un flirt en apparence bon enfant, d'heures où la tension n'avait cessé de grimper, l'adrénaline inondant violemment les veines.

Cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire Benjamin. Et s'ils n'avaient plus abordé ensuite le sujet, lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis en route lui n'avait eu de cesse d'y repenser. Un bon contrepoint à la folie qui se déchainait autour d'eux.

A la réflexion, c'était peut-être bien là la seule raison de la conduite de Mike. Pas d'attirance de son côté, pas d'envie, juste une façon de lui changer les idées, si les choses venaient à empirer. Et empirer, elles ne s'étaient pas privées de le faire.

Face à Barkawi, à sa propre mort qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas penser imminente, Benjamin était demeuré étrangement calme, lançant des piques, réagissant à peine aux attaques. A l'esprit, il n'y avait eu que son fils et Mike, les deux qu'il regrettait vraiment devoir quitter.

Mike une fois de plus était arrivé à temps, l'avait sorti de là pour ne s'éloigner ensuite qu'une fois à l'abri dans cette cabine. Et Ben en venait à regretter qu'il ait justement fini par le quitter. Pour parler, autant des pertes à déplorer que de ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce souterrain. Pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau également. Parce que s'il y avait songé parfois ces derniers temps le soir seul dans son lit, ce n'était toujours qu'un fantasme sans guère de fondement. Aujourd'hui ça n'aurait pu être plus tangible et la distance qu'avait ensuite gardée Mike avait été un retour sur terre douloureusement tangible lui aussi. Evidemment, les évènements qui avaient suivi n'avaient guère été propices à une conversation à cœur ouvert, c'était ce qui le rassurait. Mais la suite apparaissait terriblement nébuleuse et il n'avait aucune idée quant à la façon dont il réagirait en le revoyant.

ooOoo

Les yeux fermés, la tension refluant lentement malgré les questions en suspens, Benjamin sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son assurance.

Mike, puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui, fit son apparition, verrouillant derrière lui, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais mais les dernières heures avaient de quoi rendre parano n'importe qui. Il s'était douché, comme en témoignaient ses cheveux encore humides, et changé. S'il avait bien les traits tirés, il ne donnait guère l'impression d'avoir traversé l'enfer. Benjamin ne s'en sentit que plus épuisé et plus sale. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, et pas que le sien, son visage marqué, tuméfié et couvert de poussière. Mike cependant ne sembla pas s'en offusquer en s'asseyant près de lui, le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous encore ces vêtements, Monsieur ?

Benjamin haussa les épaules, grimaçant quand cela réveilla la douleur. Son corps entier semblait le faire souffrir.

\- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'il me fait un peu de temps… pour réaliser, tenter de comprendre…

\- J'espère que vous ne recommencez pas à culpabiliser.

\- Bien sûr que si. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? A plus forte raison que davantage que tous ces morts, que personne ne devrait oublier, c'est à un autre sujet foutrement plus personnel que je pense. Et j'ai honte de ça étant donné les circonstances.

\- Après ce que vous avez traversé, je pense que vous êtes en droit de vous montrer un peu égoïste. Vous pensez à Connor j'imagine. Maintenant que nous sommes dans l'espace aérien international, qu'on ne risque définitivement plus rien, je vais demander qu'on l'appelle pour vous, qu'on vous le passe.

\- Mike, l'interrompit Benjamin d'un ton sans appel, vous le faites exprès pour vous amuser ou vous n'avez définitivement pas de cœur ?

\- Monsieur ?

Quel putain de comédien, constata Benjamin qui était incapable de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Rien ne lui serait décidément épargné. Ne lui restait qu'à foncer, il affronterait ensuite les conséquences le moment venu.

\- Ce baiser, tout à l'heure…, commença-t-il donc.

\- Oh.

Foncer tu parles ! Le Président se retrouva à cours de mots à peine avait-il commencé. Mais au moins avait-il provoqué une réaction, quoi que pas celle attendue. Mike en effet arborait à présent un sourire amusé. Il comprit enfin à ce constat ce qui lui avait échappé jusque-là.

\- Vous le faisiez exprès, dit-il, hésitant entre le soulagement et l'exaspération. Ne pas en parler juste pour que je sois celui qui met ses tripes sur la table.

\- Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas certain de la conduite à adopter, plaida l'agent. Ce que j'ai fait… je n'avais rien prémédité. Ça m'a pris comme ça. Et je n'étais pas sûr que vous ne me le reprocheriez pas ensuite. Ça m'a juste semblé… être la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment.

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quoi que j'aurais préféré que ça ait lieu dans un contexte moins dramatique.

\- Ben ?

\- Quoi ? Ça te surprend si je te dis que ça faisait un moment que j'espérais ce genre d'initiative de ta part ? Apparemment, c'était pourtant réciproque puisque c'est la première chose qui t'est venue à l'esprit alors qu'on risquait nos vies.

Mike ne releva pas le tutoiement soudain, ce pourquoi Benjamin lui fut reconnaissant, même si lui-même n'en avait pas dit davantage concernant l'emploi de son surnom, alors qu'habituellement, quand le contexte s'y prêtait, il devait le supplier de l'appeler ainsi. Non, Mike se contenta de rester silencieux un moment à le fixer. C'était aussi bien, Benjamin lui-même en était à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il avait fantasmé dessus bien souvent, mais se trouvait à présent bien démuni à présent que ce baiser était entre eux, flottant là comme une présence intemporelle mais bien réelle, créant un malaise qui n'aurait pourtant pas dû être.

Des gens s'embrassaient par milliers chaque jour, des premiers baisers étaient échangés dans le monde entier en permanence. C'était quelque chose de simple, alors pourquoi devait-il en être autrement du leur? Justement parce que c'était le leur. Benjamin n'était pas dupe, jamais il n'aurait dû être attiré par l'autre homme, à cause de sa fonction, à cause de leur amitié, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, c'était comme vendre son âme au diable, ça n'en valait certainement pas la peine au vue des conséquences inévitables. Il savait tout cela, pourtant il ne voulait rien d'autre que recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le monde, ce monde tellement fou et terrifiant, ait cessé de tourner et qu'il n'ait lui-même plus un souffle de vie.

Pour un instant, ou une éternité, il voulait être tout sauf raisonnable. Parce que c'était Mike. Parce que c'était lui. Qu'importe la raison au fond, tant qu'il pouvait se sentir vivant, sans songer à autre chose qu'au plaisir échangé.

En ce sens, il s'approcha de son ami, mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, à l'ultime seconde, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation qui n'aurait pu tomber au pire moment, Mike s'écarta, le laissant tout bête avec une douleur au creux du ventre.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord t'aider, souffla Mike.

Joignant le geste à la parole, de quelques mouvements doux il entreprit de défaire la cravate du Président. Celui-ci resta immobile, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il avait désespérément besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. De par son métier, son statut de veuf, il était toujours le seul qui s'occupait de tout et tout le monde, sans rien demander en retour. A qui l'aurait-il pu de toute façon? Cette fois encore il n'avait rien demandé, Mike se contentait de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Les mains s'attaquèrent ensuite à la chemise qui était bonne à jeter, ouvrant lentement chaque bouton, découvrant une peau marquée par les dernières heures. S'il savait faire mal avec les poings ou en tenant une arme, cette fois Mike n'était que tendresse, caressant, effleurant, prenant tout son temps, comme si cet instant, leur instant, était le seul rempart à la folie du dehors, qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses droits.

Quand il fut torse-nu, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la cabine, à moins que ce ne soit simplement le contrecoup ou une réaction à la tension qui montait entre eux, Mike le prit dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de goûter la sienne comme il l'attendait tellement, sa bouche fut dans son cou, contre sa mâchoire, sur son épaule, savourant sa peau, provoquant plus de frissons encore.

Ainsi vulnérable, Benjamin se sentit plus sale que jamais et regretta la douche qu'il aurait pourtant eu le temps de prendre. Mike ne fit cependant aucune remarque à ce sujet, se contentant de l'embrasser partout, comme pour apaiser, soigner, ce corps durement malmené. La douceur après la violence, les caresses après la douleur. Mike effaçait de ses lèvres les insultes prononcées, de ses mains les coups portés, redessinant avec passion le corps qui avait souffert pour espérer soulager l'esprit. Et Benjamin, qui aujourd'hui avait bien failli mourir plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter, ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant.

L'étreinte était rassurante et il s'y perdit volontiers, appréciant pour une fois de n'avoir rien à décider, rien à faire. Pour quelques minutes, il n'était plus le Président, plus une cible à abattre pour bien des fanatiques, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un homme qu'on désirait, qu'on chérissait. Mike n'aurait pu lui offrir plus beau cadeau que celui-là.

Il avait joué cette scène bien souvent dans sa tête, se désespérant parfois qu'elle ne soit qu'un fantasme, ce soir pourtant il était heureux d'avoir patienté jusque-là. Le moment n'aurait pu être plus parfait. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde, comme cela aurait toujours dû être.

Mike termina de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, sans un mot, sans obtenir une quelconque résistance, puis l'allongea, toujours avec cette même douceur qui ne le quittait plus. Et enfin sa bouche retrouva la sienne, et ça n'aurait pu être plus naturel. Benjamin était nu, exposé comme jamais, mais aucune gêne entre eux, rien d'autre que la plus belle entente. Langue contre langue, corps contre corps, dans une harmonie parfaite. Benjamin ne demanda rien, n'exigea rien, se contentant de répondre à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, impatient quant à la suite, curieux de découvrir jusqu'où irait Mike.

Et Mike alla jusqu'au bout. Lui faisant l'amour lentement, amoureusement, mettant dans chacun de ses gestes comme de la vénération. On l'avait tellement détesté aujourd'hui, tellement insulté, que Benjamin s'était demandé parfois au milieu de toute cette haine s'il ne méritait pas effectivement de mourir. Effacé tous ces doutes désormais. Avec Mike sur lui, en lui, lui murmurant des mots d'une beauté qu'il n'aurait pas cru mériter, gémissant son plaisir en même temps que le sien, il n'avait plus de doute. C'était là qu'était sa place, dans ces bras accueillants, sous ces mains apaisantes. Tous les autres pouvaient bien le détester, tant que Mike était là, alors lui avait sa place.

Il frôla les étoiles, enfin apaisé, trouvant dans la jouissance la plénitude qui lui avait tant manqué, ne faisant rien pour retenir le cri qui montait en lui, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Mike voulait. Son extase trouva écho dans les gémissements de son amant et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils restèrent ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre, le plaisir refluant lentement.

Cette journée décidément avait été riche en surprises. La dernière était bonne au moins, songea le Président en emmêlant ses jambes à celles de Mike. S'appuyer sur lui, encore et toujours ne compter que sur lui... Dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un était terrifiant. Totalement excitant également.

Cette étreinte ne changerait rien quant à la suite, Benjamin n'avait pas la naïveté de croire le contraire, pas dans cette vie. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Mais pour quelques instants, il avait aimé ne plus être celui qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Parce que Mike n'abusait pas de ce rôle occasionnel, aussi bien en lui sauvant la vie qu'en lui faisant l'amour, il lui restait dévoué, le respectait... Ben lui était reconnaissant pour cela et tellement plus. Et ce soir, entre deux baisers, il avait oublié les tourments de la journée, les prochains à venir, Mike lui avait offert ceci, quelques minutes d'apaisement. Le plus beau des cadeaux. Qu'il demeure probablement unique ne le rendait que plus précieux.

 **THE END.**


End file.
